A Day With Your Friends Can Turn Really Ugly
by VengefulMoon
Summary: What happens when you put me, an OC I made, and Kira & Co. in a luxurious hotel? Truth or Dare, Matchmaking and pranks on the staff! [Rating changed, Xover with KH] [Flames not accepted] [Anonymous reviews accepted] Oh, and I'm new at this, so be nice.
1. Arriving

**My first fanfic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. I own Angelo and myself, though.**

**A Day With Your Friends Can Turn Really Ugly**

First Chapter: Arriving

"Oh, boy. Why did I get myself dragged into this?"

Athrun sighed heavily.

ZAFT's legend of Jachin Due was delegated to carrier duty.

And the one who did it was none other than Cagalli.

"Shut it, Athrun. We're almost there!" Cagalli yelled at him. They were going to a fancy hotel, which was where Kira and Lacus were staying.

They got there a few minutes later.

"Hello, Cagalli." A man greeted, whilst tinkering with the engine of a Lamborghini. He had gray hair slicked back, and he was wearing denim pants, a brown coat and a white t-shirt underneath.

"Hi, Angelo." She greeted back.

"Angelo, can you help me with this stuff-YIKES!" Athrun asked, but was overpowered by the suitcases Cagalli forced him to carry, and he collapsed to the floor as a result, his back aching.

"That's problematic." Someone who looked like Angelo said, chuckling. This one had long, black hair, and he was wearing a pair of baggy pants, a black t-shirt and a jacket of the same color. And he was tinkering around with a microchip.

"What's with you today, Seran?" Angelo asked the technology geek.

"Same old, same old. I can't exactly get a lot of speed out of this chip, so I'm modifying it a bit." He replied.

"Yeesh, can't you get your mind off of microchips just once?" Cagalli asked.

"Only when I've got plans for tinkering around with your Gundams. Just remember that I'm a new member of the maintenance crew." Seran answered.

They went together to Lacus and Kira's room, but they didn't expect a fit of laughs to come out of their mouths when they opened the door. Kira's right leg was dangling over the right side of their king size bed, and Lacus' arm was hanging over the left side. And they were snoring quite loudly, too. They even had a bubble inflating and deflating out of their noses.

"Ugh…wha? What are you guys doing here?" Lacus asked, dazed from lack of sleep. (A/N: She had a concert a few days before she stayed with Kira at the hotel.)

"Nothing unusual…except the fact that we can't hold in our laughter, that is!" They all said at the same time, dropping to the floor and clutching their stomachs from all the laughing they had. The pink haired princess was in shock. Her mouth was wide open.

"Urgh…hey, Lacus? What's going-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Kira screamed out.

"Just laughing at the both of you!" They all yelled at the same time. Here's why:

1. Lacus' hair was disheveled, (A/N: She rolled around on the bed)

2. Kira was wearing a clown suit, (A/N: Lacus forced him to get a job at the circus) and

3. They still had a bubble inflating and deflating out of their noses.

They didn't know that the real hysteria was about to begin until Angelo screamed at the top of his lungs these six words:

**"TIME FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE!"**

**This chapter's done. Go on ahead and review. Anonymous reviews accepted. Flames not accepted. Ideas for the dares and pranks would be nice, too.**


	2. Yzak's Rage

**Wow, looks like _some _people got interested in this…just 2. Beware the wrath of the Joule family…because they're staying at the same hotel.**

**

* * *

**A Day With Your Friends Can Turn Really Ugly

Chapter 2: Yzak's Rage

"Did someone say Truth or Dare? It's my specialty-ZALA! YAMATO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Yzak said, but ended up yelling the rest. Kira and Athrun + Yzak The Fight Cloud of Doom.

"AND WHY IS YAMATO IN A CLOWN SUIT-" He continued, but ended up with an evil grin plastered on his face. He then pointed and laughed at Kira. "Well, anyways, Angelo, did you say Truth or Dare? I'd like to join!" (A/N: Yzak still has his bad mood, but when Angelo says Truth or Dare, he's like a little kid)

"Yeah, I did, and you can join in."

"Woohoo!"

Seran sighed in discontent. "Why don't we make things a little more interesting?"

By the time he said the last word, Dearka, Miriallia, and Ezaria had arrived at the "scene of the clown". They all pointed and laughed at Kira after they saw him in the clown suit.

Shortly after, they got in a circle. Kira had volunteered to go first.

"Yzak, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare me, clownface!" Yzak answered with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have said that! I dare you to run around the hotel-including all 30 floors-wearing just your underpants!" Kira told him.

"WHAT?" Yzak screeched.

Seran, Angelo and the rest laughed at the silver-haired pilot.

Yzak shortly did what he was told, running through the many hallways and corridors of the hotel they were staying at. Most of the guests laughed at him, some were shocked. When he got back to the room, he tackled Kira and shoved him into a fight cloud of doom. Athrun was forced into the mess as well.

"Uh oh." Seran and Lacus chorused. They knew what was going to happen next, and it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**What's going to become of that fight between the 3 gundam pilots? Stay tuned, folks, and review to your heart's content!**


	3. Seran's Trap of a Dare revised

**Here's the third one. Enjoy.**

A Day With Your Friends Can Turn Really Ugly

* * *

Chapter 3: Seran Makes a Trap of a Dare, and Cagalli Gets Her Revenge

After their little fight, Kira had caught 3 nosebleeds, 5 bruises, and a leg cramp. Athrun, however, was more unfortunate. He had caught 15 nosebleeds (due to being smacked at the nostrils 30 times), 25 bruises (which are all over his body, even his private parts), and a full body cast (since he got smacked around by Yzak's mallet). Yzak only got a few scratches on his arm, a bruise on his cheek, and a full body cramp.

After a few days of rest, they continued the game from the start. Seran decided to go first.

"Cagalli, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare me." She replied with pride.

"I dare you to wear a dress, and make sure it's a very cute one." Seran whispered to Cagalli with a chuckle.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR A STUPID DRESS!" Cagalli screamed. Athrun just chuckled.

Lacus got one from her closet. It looked like a wedding dress, but with a ribbon to match. Cagalli started to blush, but she ran out the door with what she was supposed to wear, put it on in her room, and ran back.

"Cagalli, you look fantastic." Athrun remarked.

"T-Thanks, Athrun-WHOA!" She replied, but somebody had pushed her into Athrun. And who, you ask? Angelo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR-" Athrun tried to yell, but ended up losing his air before he finished, as Cagalli had landed on his stomach. They both blushed wildly.

"I think Seran planned all this." Kira stated.

"Not me, honest!" He said in his defense. The game continued.

"Angelo, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare, please." He replied.

"Tackle Seran and get caught in a fight-cloud-of-doom." She told him.

He did as he was told and ended up in a fight-cloud-of-doom (and insanity). Why?

1. Cagalli had a grin plastered on her face, laughing in an evil manner.

2. Athrun felt a bead of sweat dropping down his neck.

3. Kira and Lacus were sweating bullets.

And 4. They never knew that Cagalli had such an evil side to her.

"What's going to happen now?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know." Dearka said with a shrug. "But I know it's not gonna be good."

* * *

**Review to your heart's content, guys! I edited the chapter slightly and made it a little longer, too!  
**


	4. Make Out Session and Makeup

**Seran: Yowza, 5 reviews!**

**Kira: May I do the disclaimer?**

Seran: Go ahead.

**Kira: Seran doesn't own Gundam Seed. It belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.**

**Seran: Thank you. And now, on with the show!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Make-Out Session And Ties With Makeup

(A/N: Here's where the story goes rated K+. Reason: The kissing between Kira and Lacus.)

"THAT HURT! LACUS, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Seran screeched.

"You know, you look kind of cute when you frown." Lacus giggled, pressing a ball of cotton against his cheek.

"I do not, you (bleep)." He replied.

"Kira, truth or dare?" Angelo asked.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to kiss Lacus." Angelo told him.

"WHAT?" He screamed.

"Did I just hear that?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, you did." Seran told her.

"I'd be glad to start it." She said cheerfully, throwing herself onto Kira and giving him an innocent kiss.

10 minutes later, they broke away.

"Athrun, truth or dare?" Lacus asked.

"Dare me, Lacus." He replied with confidence.

"I dare you to put on the makeup I have by the mirror." She told him.

"WHAT KIND OF A DARE IS THAT?" Athrun screeched.

"Just do it, or I'll whack you in the noggin." Cagalli said, clenching her fist.

He did as he was told, and he looked awfully silly. Kira just gaped. Angelo was shocked, Seran was displeased, Dearka laughed, Milly giggled, Yzak chuckled, and Ezaria was dead to the world. (A/N: She saw this happen to Yzak 60 times.)

* * *

**Seran: That's it for this one.**

**Lacus: What do you have planned for us now?**

**Seran: You'll have to wait for next time.**

**Sora: What's going on in here?**

**Seran: (stuffs Sora into a locker)**

**Kira: This story of yours is going to turn into a crossover, isn't it?**

**Seran: Yep. Well, anyways…**

**Everyone: See you later!**


	5. Of Dares and Makeout Sessions

**Seran: Sora's in there. (points at a locker)**

**Kairi: Thank you. (destroys the locker, opens it and drags Sora around)**

**Kira: Uh oh.**

**Riku: Boy, is she grumpy.**

**Kairi: What did you just say?**

**Riku: N-Nothing.**

**Seran: Kira, the disclaimer, please.**

**Kira: Seran doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Gundam Seed, they belong to Square-Enix and Bandai, respectively.**

**Seran: Thank you. Now, let's get on with the show!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Of Dares and Make-out Sessions

(A/N: POV Chapter (Seran) (Sora (short)))

Seran's POV

Everyone was still laughing at Athrun for the makeup he had to put on, but I was entirely in the mood to destroy.

A few minutes later, some weird ship crashed into the roof of the hotel, into the 17 floors below it, and right into our room. 6 people came rolling out. 2 were boys, 1 was a girl, and the rest were a duck, a dog-like creature, and a mouse.

"What in the world is this place?" The blonde boy asked.

"I don't know, but we have some company." The gray haired boy answered. A few seconds later, the blonde one pulled out some gigantic key that had a hilt instead of a handle. The gray haired one pulled out a sword-like object.

"Whoa, whoa, we come in peace!" I told them.

"Yeah, what he said!" Angelo stated.

? (Sora)'s POV

I didn't recognize these people at all. They all had odd outfits on. Two of them, however, had a pair of giant swords.

Seran's POV

"Who are you, anyway?" Kira asked.

"Sora." The blonde one answered.

"Riku." The gray haired one said with a bow.

"Kairi." The girl said.

"I'm Donald." The duck said, walking around.

"Name's Goofy." The dog-like creature said, its teeth sticking out of its upper lip.

"And I'm Mickey." The mouse said.

"The name's Seran Zala." I said.

"I'm Angelo Yamato." The pilot of Zeloth Gundam Unit 1 said.

"Athrun Zala." The Justice Gundam's pilot said.

"Cagalli Yula Athha." The Strike Rouge's pilot said.

"Kira Yamato." The Freedom Gundam's pilot said.

"Lacus Clyne." The captain of the Eternal said.

"Yzak Joule." The silver-haired duelist said.

"Ezaria Joule." The mother of the silver-haired duelist said.

"Dearka Elsman." The pilot of the Buster Gundam said with a cocky grin.

"Miriallia Haw. You can just call me Milly." The Archangel CIC (sp?) said.

(A/N: Sorry about the multitudes of lines with the word "said" at the end)

"Well, let's continue with our game." Athrun said, cleaning up the makeup he put on.

"The more, the merrier." Sora said, jumping into the circle.

"Count me in-WHOA!" Riku said, but ended up being tripped by Kairi's leg. The brown-haired girl jumped into the circle after a few giggles from Riku's mishap.

"Sora, truth or dare?" I asked, volunteering to go first.

"I'll take dare." He replied.

"Kiss Kairi in front of Riku." I told him with a laugh.

"WHAT?" He screeched.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Riku shouted.

"I'd be glad to start it." Kairi giggled, throwing her arms around Sora's waist and placing her lips on his. Riku could only gape at the sight before him.

"So, anyone up for a fight-cloud-of-doom?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Athrun answered, tackling me, and as a result, we ended up fighting classic animation style. Everyone laughed at our weird struggle.

* * *

**Seran: I'm such a stinker.  
**

**Angelo: We know, we know.**

**Riku: You lunatic.**

**Sora: Who, me? That's Seran's fault-(gets clobbered)**

**Seran: Don't mess with the author of this thing.**

**Sora: (slips dynamite into his own pocket and waits for it to blow up)**

**Kairi: Well, go on and review Seran's whack-job of a story!**

**Everyone: See you later!**

**(dynamite explodes)**

**Seran: SORA, YOU IDIOT!**


	6. Angelo's Matchmaking Ordeal

**Seran: (is fighting Sora classic animation style) **

**Sora: (flies out the cloud, but jumps back in)**

**Riku: They're at it.**

**Lacus: (slaps her forehead and sighs with a nod)**

**Sora: Seran doesn't own KH/2! (head drops back inside the cloud)**

**Kira: He doesn't own GS/D, either, for that matter!**

**Seran: On with the show! (drops back inside the cloud)

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Angelo's Matchmaking Ordeal

(A/N: Seran is on sugar high today, as he ate too many sundaes after the previous chapter and before this one)

"HYPER, HYPER, _HYPER_!" The pilot of Zeloth Gundam Unit 2 screeched, jumping around like a jackhammer.

"Whoa, whoa, Seran! You on a sugar rush or something?" Kira asked.

"**HYPER!**" Seran yelled, crashing into the wall and running around the corridor (like an unorthodox cliché).

"I think that answers your question." Athrun said.

"Well, anyone for matchmaking?" Angelo asked.

"YOU'RE ON!" They all screeched.

"**Okay, okay, just don't shout! SHEESH!**" Angelo screeched back.

He held up a tablet of some sort. It read:

**The lights shall be out**

**The days shall be sought**

**And the light of day**

**Shall be put away**

**Your love will be put to the test**

**Find what you want**

**See if you make it out with the person you wish to be with forever**

The lights went out all of a sudden, the wall repaired itself in an instant and the door was closed. It was a lights-out matchmaking night. They all walked around in search of their "fiancé in the dark". After a few bumps here and there, the lights came on. The results:

Kira landed on Lacus.

Athrun landed on Cagalli.

Yzak landed on Milly. (!)

Riku and Sora landed on Kairi. (Uh oh.)

"So, what happened?" Seran asked. Obviously, his sugar rush had worn off a few minutes after he slammed into the wall.

"The matchmaking is done." Angelo answered.

"Wow, what a mess, a-hyuck!" Goofy said. Donald just gaped.

* * *

**Seran: (is still in a classic-animation-style fight with Sora)**

**(cloud disappears, showing Seran biting Sora's arm)**

**Sora: YEOWCH!**

**Kairi: Oh, dear.**

**Seran: Next chapter will be the last one! (or the one after that)**

**Everyone: See you later!**

**(dynamite explodes)**

**Seran: Sora, you twit.**

**Sora: (twitch)**


	7. The Hotelwide Prank

**Kairi: (beats up Sora for the dynamite that blew up)**

**Seran: Uh oh.**

**Kira: Seran doesn't own GS or KH!**

**Sora: (running away from Kairi)**

**Lacus: Oi.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Hotel-wide Prank

"I'm bored." Kira said, sitting and slouching on a chair.

"Yeah, we know, you've said that for the 50th time!" Kairi screeched.

"Anyone want to prank the hotel staff?" Seran asked out of the blue.

"Sure, why not?" Athrun said with a snicker. He knew that he'd pull out that question, so he pulled out the stuff they needed from under Kira's bed.

"Hey, how did those get there?" Kira asked.

"You don't want to know." Athrun answered.

And so they split into two groups. Well, that is, everyone except Yzak, Dearka, Milly, Mickey, Goofy, and Donald.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lacus and Cagalli were in one group, while Seran, Angelo, Kira and Athrun were in the other.

Sora's group, 23rd floor

Riku saw someone from room service, snuck up behind him, and stuck a "kick me" sign on his back.

Result: the guy Riku placed the sign on got kicked in the rear repeatedly.

Sora noticed the kitchen below where he was crawling. (He went into the ventilation shaft.)

What he did: dumped chili into the food.

Result: The other hotel guests got fire in their mouths. (Red Hot Chili Peppers)

Kairi, Lacus and Cagalli saw a group (yes, a group) of room service members.

What they did: they dropped chili peppers into their mouths whenever they looked up.

Result: Fire breathing room service!

29 floors of pranks later… (Too lazy to write them all P)

The hotel caught fire from the mayhem the two prank groups caused, and as a result, Sora and Seran's groups were caught and thrown out of the hotel. Yzak's "gang" also got thrown out.

* * *

**Seran: Special chapter coming up!**

**Everyone: Yahoo!**

**(dynamite explodes)**

**Seran: SORA, YOU DOPE!**

**Sora: (runs around, but is struck by lightning, falls down and starts to twitch)**

**Seran: Vengeance served.**

**Everyone but Sora: See you later!**


	8. SSC: What The Heck Happened?

**Sora: (whacks Seran repeatedly with his Keyblade)**

**Seran: (readies his Zweihander and smashes Sora away) Dope.**

**Kairi: May I do the disclaimer this time?**

**Seran: Why not do it with Kira?**

**Kira and Kairi: Seran doesn't own, and will never own, GS and KH.**

**Seran: Thank you. And now, on with the show! Special chapter time!

* * *

**Special Summary Chapter: What The Heck Happened After That?

3 days after the flaming hotel accident (which was caused by Seran's prank idea), they stayed at a resort for 4 days. It lasted only 2 days, however, due to the prank idea getting into Seran's head for the second time in the week. Then they went to the mountains for a few weeks. After that, they went traveling. They were caught and thrown in jail for a year, but they managed to jailbreak their way out. After that, they "bunked in" at a 6-apartment building. And that's what pretty much happened. That is, of course, until Seran's prank idea gets back in his head yet again. And the cycle continues…that is, of course, until they get a home to stay at.

* * *

**Seran: Special chapter done. Sorry to all you readers if this is short.**

**Sora: (twitching from being slammed by Seran's Zweihander)**

**Kairi: Hope you all enjoyed this! **

**Everyone: R&R, guys! See you later!**


End file.
